


Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie surprises Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie surprises Bill.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word cemetery on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran through the cemetery. It was almost time and she wanted to be there when he woke.

She made it to his house with five minutes to spare. With a sigh of relief she quickly unlocked the door and went inside. 

Sookie couldn’t keep the smile on her face as she locked the door behind her and went at sat down beside Bill’s cubbyhole. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Bill teased as he left his hiding place and slipped his arms around her.


End file.
